The fuel lines in most automobiles require periodic replacement. Owners and automotive mechanics have few good options for replacing such fuel lines. One option for replacing worn out or damaged parts is to purchase a replacement part from the original manufacturer. In general, replacement parts from original manufacturers are relatively more expensive than corresponding parts that are available on the secondary market. In the case of fuel lines, this tendency is exacerbated because there is not a well developed secondary market supply. Without competition, the original manufacturer is free to keep costs relatively high. In addition, there is little motivation to continue manufacturing replacement fuel lines for older or less popular vehicles, for which the demand is significantly less. Such replacement fuel lines may, in some instances, be unavailable at any cost.
A second option is to use a length of replacement fuel line, and to attach it directly using clamps or other unwieldy means. Complicating this process is the fact that many fuel lines are made of metal tubing. Metal tubing is difficult to bend to a shape that will fit properly. Although some such metal tubing is designed to be flexible, it is not always as flexible as is necessary for easy assembly. In addition, metal tubing tends to rust out over time, and must be replaced more frequently than synthetic tubing.
Synthetic flexible tubing, most often nylon, and appropriate burr type fittings that mate tightly with the flexible tubing are often available. The nature of this synthetic tubing resolves both the rust and flexibility problems, but there is currently no easy way to insert such fittings into the flexible tubing. Instructions provided by the manufacturer of such tubing generally include boiling the tubing for a few minutes, then holding the hot tubing steady while trying to force a burred fitting into the tubing. Because the burred fitting has an external diameter which is larger than the internal diameter of the tubing, the forced insertion often results in frustration or failure.
A third option is to salvage a fuel line from a vehicle of the same make, model, and year which is no longer fit for driving. It is not necessarily easy to locate a matching vehicle, and when a match is located the condition of the fuel line may be in as poor condition as the salvage vehicle from which it is obtained.
In general, whether a fuel line is replaced using clamps and lengths of flexible tubing, by manually assembling a fitted fuel line, or by using a fuel line from a salvage vehicle this task can be difficult to complete properly and may result in relatively high professional fees and/or a leaky fuel line, which creates a safety hazard. In addition, some fuel lines have minor leaks that could be repaired, rather than replaced, if the appropriate and easily assembled components were readily available.
Thus, there is a need to provide individuals and those involved in automotive repair with an inexpensive and easy alternative to the present options for fuel line replacement.